Deszcz Gwiazd
centruj|600px martwi się, czy jej drużyna jest przygotowana na czekające ją w nadchodzącym roku wyzwania. Chcąc zacieśnić więzi w grupie przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, młoda przywódczyni organizuje wycieczkę na święto spadających gwiazd. Wspólne oglądanie odbywającego się co roku deszczu meteorytów może być właśnie tym, co połączy jej drużynę. Czy wydarzy się coś, czego się nie spodziewa?}} Opowiadanie Prolog= Sen Wciąż śni mi się ten sam sen. Na początku jest ciemność. Tak czarna, że nie mam pewności, czy w ogóle otworzyłam oczy. Jakbym obudziła się, gdy wysiadł prąd, a wszystkie małe, znajome światełka połknął mrok. Zostaję tylko ja i pustka nocy. Nie potrafię się powstrzymać. Wyciągam rękę z nadzieją, że to tylko awaria prądu, że uda mi się odsunąć od siebie ciężar samotności, jakbym zrzucała z siebie zbyt wiele ciężkich kołder. Ale ciemność nie porusza się. Północ otacza mnie niczym gęsta ciecz. Po plecach spływa mi strużka zimnego potu. Wtem uświadamiam sobie, że nie ma powierzchni, którą mogłabym przebić. Czuję ucisk w piersi. Narasta we mnie panika, trudno mi oddychać. Kręci mi się w głowie. A potem ktoś lub coś wyciąga korek na dnie i spływam głębiej w atramentową czerń. Otwieram usta do krzyku, lecz nie wydobywa się z nich żaden odgłos. Czego się spodziewałam, skoro pełno w nich nicości? Serce tłucze się we mnie zbyt szybko. I właśnie wtedy, w momencie, gdy zaczynam się poddawać, wyczuwam ich obecność. . . . . Czuję ich światło. To tak, jakby wziąć ciepło, radość, pociechę i śmiech i ścisnąć wszystkie tak mocno, że nie miałyby wyboru, jak tylko zająć się ogniem. Mam otwarte oczy. Być może były otwarte od początku, ale dopiero teraz jestem w stanie cokolwiek dostrzec. Ich twarze są takie piękne, takie spokojne. Śpią, śnią być może, nieświadome otaczającego nas mroku. Wyciągam ręce, ale są za daleko. Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że spadam. Horyzont wielkiego, niebieskiego świata pędzi nam na spotkanie. Katastrofa jest coraz bliżej. Nie mogę skupić wzroku na miejscu, w które lecimy. W tym momencie wszystko mi jedno. Jedyne, co dostrzegam, to moje siostry, spadające wraz ze mną. Atmosfera znajdującej się poniżej planety parzy, a one zaczynają jaśnieć blaskiem. Moje ramiona ogarnia ból przenikający do samych kości. Próbuję je dosięgnąć. Staram się je przytrzymać, ale nie mogę uchronić ich od upadku. Nie jestem wystarczająco silna, by utrzymać nas razem. Nie potrafię ich uratować. Czubki moich palców zaczynają się żarzyć i rozpadać w pył. Ostatnie, co widzę, to ciemniejące emblematy moich sióstr, ich światło rozbite w tęczy gasnących ogników. A potem się budzę. Leżę w łóżku, mokra od potu, owinięta splątanym kocem. Ciemność zastąpiła miękka szarość. Przyzwyczaiłam się do spania przy otwartym oknie. Podchodzę do niego i patrzę na rozciągającą się w dole ulicę. Łagodna poświata latarni rysuje nieregularne kształty cieni na mojej twarzy i ścianach pokoju. Nad ciszą śpiącego miasta roztacza się mrok. Nieruchomy, płaski. Ciężko zobaczyć gwiazdy na miejskim niebie. Przez łunę przebija się tylko kilka bladych iskierek. Ale ja wiem, że jest ich tam więcej. Gdzieś tam... Wpełzam z powrotem do łóżka, by poczekać na świt. Nie zamierzam już spać. Nie mogę. Sen do mnie wróci. Zawsze wraca. |-| Rozdział I= Narada Czarodziejek Gwiazd — Zamierzasz do nas dołączyć? leży na plastikowym leżaku w ogrodzie. U jej stóp na trawie drzemią tło|18px|link= Shiro i 18px|tło|link= Kuro. Trudno stwierdzić, czy słyszała, co mówiłam. Jej oczy i większą część brwi zakrywają wyjątkowo wielkie, plastikowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. W jej lewym uchu tkwi słuchawka, ale widzę, jak druga dynda z boku leżaka. Na pewno słyszała. — Hej, idziesz do środka? Zaraz zaczynamy. Jinx wtyka sobie z powrotem do ust fluorescencyjną gumę do żucia. Przez chwilę żuje ją zawzięcie, zgniatając bąbelki zębami, a potem wydmuchuje wielkiego, różowego balona. Gdy balon staje się na tyle duży, by zasłonić jej okulary, z głośnym trzaskiem wciąga go z powrotem. — Lato nie będzie trwało wiecznie, — mówi nie patrząc na mnie. Zakłada sobie ręce za głowę. W jej okularach odbijają się puchate chmury. — Trzeba się nim cieszyć, zanim się skończy. Okręca sobie wokół palca końcówkę jednego z dwóch długich, czerwonych kucyków. Czeka, aż powiem coś, co uzna za warte ruszenia się z krzesła. — Masz rację — mówię. Uwielbia myśleć, że ma rację. — Lato niedługo się kończy. Po prostu uważam, że powinnyśmy porozmawiać o pewnych… rzeczach. Wiesz, zanim zacznie się szkoła. Jinx wydyma usta i prycha ze złością. Nie powinnam była wspominać o szkole. Niewątpliwie straciłam u niej posłuch. — Cóż — wypróbowuję inną zagrywkę — rozumiem, że nie jesteś zainteresowana lodami na patyku, które przyniosła ? Jinx siada gwałtownie. Oparcie leżaka składa się ze świstem. Obudzony Kuro zrywa się, ziewa i wesoło rzuca się na wciąż śpiącego w trawie Shiro. Jinx przesuwa ogromne okulary na czoło, gdzie wyglądają jak wielkie plastikowe gwiazdy z ogonami z kucyków Jinx. — Lodami? — Owszem — odpowiadam, wchodząc z powrotem do domu. — W kształcie rakiet. — Zamykam za sobą przesuwne szklane drzwi i kieruję się do kuchni. Pięć sekund później dociera do mnie odgłos otwierania i zamykania tych samych drzwi. Dzięki niech będą gwiazdom. Choć pełna temperamentu, Jinx zawsze była bardzo przewidywalna w kwestii słodkości. I amunicji. Moja ulga nie trwa długo. Wchodzę do kuchni, a moim oczom ukazuje się stojąca na krześle przy kuchence Poppy, zajęta przewracaniem naleśników. Jej determinacja i skupienie objawiają się w sposobie, w jaki zgina łokcie, i w żelaznym uchwycie, w którym trzyma dużą, metalową łopatkę. Lodówkę, Poppy i blat łączy wąski ślad naleśnikowego ciasta i słodkiego syropu. — Eee, Poppy, co tu się dzieje? Nie było mnie jakieś pięć minut — mówię. Jinx przepycha się obok mnie, skracając sobie drogę do zamrażalnika. — zgłodniała — rzuca Poppy znad kuchenki. Wzrusza ramionami i wraca do przewracania cienkiego ciasta na patelni. — Dlatego robię naleśniki. Lulu siedzi przy kuchennym stole, skupiona na rysowaniu jedną ręką i trzymaniu naleśnika w drugiej, nieświadoma kiełkującej obok awantury. 18px|tło|link= Pix zajęty jest obgryzaniem pozbawionego skuwki zielonego pisaka. Lulu drapie swego chowańca po głowie, ani na chwilę nie podnosząc wzroku znad kartki. — Dobry pomysł, mała. — Jinx klepie Poppy po plecach i opada na jedno z krzeseł, siorbiąc jedną z lodowych rakiet. — Zrobisz mi jednego w kształcie gwiazdy? Nie, czekaj, w kształcie bomby? Ooooch, albo wiem, w kształcie gwiezdnej bomby? Koniecznie z tęczową posypką! — Patrzcie, kto postanowił wreszcie do nas dołączyć — mruczy do patelni Poppy. centruj|500px Chaos. Chaos totalny. Ciasto naleśnikowe znalazło się nawet na suficie. Jak niby mamy ratować wszechświat, skoro nie potrafimy wziąć się w garść na co dzień? w milczeniu zmywa stertę naczyń stworzoną przez Poppy. Wygląda przez okno położone zaraz nad zlewem. Tuż obok niej na blacie siedzi 18px|tło|link= Zefir i próbuje zlizać sobie syrop z łapek. — Słuchajcie... — zagajam, przechadzając się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę po niewielkim skrawku wolnej przestrzeni, jaki pozostał w kuchni. — Chyba powinnyśmy porozmawiać o nowym roku szkolnym. Zajęcia wkrótce się zaczną i... — Ej, co tam bazgrzesz, Lamko? — Jinx pochyla się nad ramieniem Lulu, przy okazji czystym widelcem kradnąc jej kawałek naleśnika. Tak usilnie nie chce myśleć o przyszłości, że będzie nawet udawać zainteresowanie zajęciem Lulu, by tylko nie dać się wciągnąć w rozmowę. Wzdycham głęboko, acz staram się zrobić to bezgłośnie. Podejmuję jeszcze jedną próbę. — Jak już powiedziałam, trzeba... — To deszcz gwiazd — przerywa mi Lulu, zupełnie nieprzejęta faktem, że byłam w trakcie wypowiedzi. — Wkrótce pojawią się nowe. — Nie podnosząc wzroku, przesuwa ulotkę wzdłuż stołu, by podetknąć ją Jinx. Gdy ta omiata ją wzrokiem, na papier, z kęsa naleśnika na trzymanym przez nią widelcu, zsuwa się grudka bitej śmietany z odrobiną posypki. Jinx uśmiecha się drwiąco pod nosem i oddaje obrazek autorce. Dostrzegam, że na kartce widnieje więcej niż tuzin słów i tylko jeden rysunek – nic więc dziwnego, że Jinx niemal natychmiast straciła nią zainteresowanie. Zatrzymuję się tuż za Lulu, by po raz pierwszy dobrze przyjrzeć się dziełu poczynionemu przez naszą małą artystkę. Rysunek przedstawia polanę, tu i ówdzie okoloną drzewami. Stoimy na niej w pięć i wpatrujemy się w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Janna to ta wysoka odziana w fiolet, Poppy trzyma 18px|tło|link= młot, a długich, czerwonych kucyków Jinx nie sposób nie odróżnić. Zgaduję, że okrągła, różowa postać to ja. Czy włosy naprawdę tak bardzo sterczą mi na boki? — To ty? — pytam, wskazując zielonowłosą sylwetkę pośród łąki lśniącej od seledynowo-czarnych świetlików. Lulu kiwa głową i przygryza wargę, w pełnym skupieniu kolorując niebo ciemnoniebieską kredką. Naszkicowane gwiazdy odznaczają się szerszą paletą barw. — A to, co to jest? — pyta Jinx, pokazując palcem zamalowane pola. — Ależ oczywiście, że nowe gwiazdy — odpowiada Lulu, zezując na Jinx, po czym zerka wprost na mnie. — Pojedziemy? — Przecież nie ma już żadnych nowych gwiazd — stwierdza Poppy, obracając kolejnego naleśnika. Ze zlewu dobiega nas głośny stukot; to Janna strąciła talerz ze sterty. — Przepraszam — duka, złapawszy go w ostatniej chwili. Podchodzę do niej i staję obok. Wyglądając przez kuchenne okno, spostrzegam, że pierzaste chmurki zniknęły, odsłaniając przepastne, opustoszałe letnie niebo. Pochylająca się nad zlewem Janna przesuwa gąbką po krawędzi talerza powolnymi, kolistymi, pociągłymi ruchami. — Niezły refleks — mówię do niej, podając jej z blatu ścierkę. — Największy problem to poradzić sobie z tymi chybotliwymi. Janna spogląda najpierw na mnie, a potem z powrotem na zmywany przez siebie talerz. Na jej policzki wstępuje pąs, zadający kłam zazwyczaj powściągliwemu obyciu. Coś jest na rzeczy. Znów kiwa głową i odkłada superwypucowany talerz na suszarkę. Zakłada za ucho kosmyk lawendowych włosów i bierze do ręki kolejne oblepione naczynie ze sterty na blacie. Tak, coś ewidentnie jest na rzeczy. Jinx, jak zawsze niepomna na otaczającą ją rzeczywistość, dalej topi swoją górkę naleśników w syropie, poszczególne warstwy przedzielając bitą śmietaną i posypką. — Wiesz, że nie znoszę zgadzać się z tym niebieskowłosym podnóżkiem — odzywa się, wpychając do ust naładowany widelec — ale to prawda, Lamko. Musimy radzić sobie same ze wszystkimi złolami tkwiącymi po tej stronie galaktyki. Lulu odkłada pisak i podnosi ulotkę, po czym podaje ją mnie. Biorę ją do ręki i kuchenną ściereczką wycieram rozpuszczającą się grudkę śmietany i posypki, tym samym nanosząc przy krawędzi mokry, tęczowy ślad. — Letni Deszcz Gwiazd w Obozie pod . Zobacz deszcz meteorytów. Wybądź z miasta i poznaj nowe gwiazdy. Wśród atrakcji gry i zabawy. Nie przegap ostatniej okazji, by rozerwać się nieco w te wakacje — czytam na głos. — Obóz organizowany przez uniwersytecki wydział astronomii. Wstęp wolny dla wszystkich uczniów lokalnych szkół średnich. Podnoszę wzrok. Żadna mnie nie słuchała. Lulu z powrotem rysuje. Poppy i Jinx dokładają sobie na talerz coraz to więcej naleśników, chcąc się przekonać, która jest w stanie zjeść ich więcej. Widzę twarz Janny odbijającą się w okiennej szybie. Znów z rozmarzeniem zapatrzyła się w niebo. Zgniatana kartka szeleści mi w dłoni. Przestaję ją ściskać, zażenowana siłą własnego chwytu. Dziś mija termin zapisów na obóz. — Nie przegap ostatniej szansy… — szepczę do siebie pod nosem. Spoglądam na dziewczęta; każda podąża własną drogą. Nie będą z tego zadowolone. Ale to ja jestem tu kapitanem. To im dobrze zrobi. — To nam zrobi dobrze — stwierdzam półgłosem, próbując nakłonić samą siebie do podjęcia decyzji. — Pakujcie plecaki, dziewczyny — mówię głośno, zdobywając się na szeroki, promienny uśmiech. Niewzruszoną pewność siebie okazuję zarówno dla nich, jak i dla siebie. Wszystkie zerkają znad swoich zajęć, niepewne tego, co się zaraz wydarzy. Wyciągam z kieszeni telefon i zaczynam wybierać numer widniejący na ulotce. — Jedziemy powitać nowe gwiazdy. |-| Rozdział II= Obóz pod Górą Targon wkłada na głowę miękki słomkowy kapelusz, wychodząc powoli z autokaru. Uparła się, by na drogę założyć kostium kąpielowy. Rażące oczy, krzykliwe kolory jej bikini łągodzi jedynie zwiewna tunika, wydymająca się za nią z każdym ruchem wiatru. — No dobra, kujony — wzdycha. — Idę poszukać basenu. Czas poskakać trochę na bombę. — Chyba jeziora — poprawia ją , uważnie przyglądając się kierowcy, który wypakowuje nasze bagaże na zarośnięty trawą spłacheć. — Jak zwał, tak zwał, Decho. — Jinx łapie ze szczytu stosu płócienną torbę ozdobioną odręcznie namalowanymi gwiazdkami i karykaturalnie wielkimi spluwami. Mijając , ściąga jej z włosów niebieskozieloną kokardę w kształcie motylich skrzydeł. — Na razie, Lamko. Spoglądam na Poppy. — Ale żadnej bomby chyba ze sobą nie wzięła, prawda? Poppy wzrusza ramionami. — Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że w przeciwnym razie nie obwieściłaby tego wszem wobec? Zbieram się, by krzyknąć za Jinx i nalegać, by nie odłączała się od grupy, gdy wtem słyszę za sobą jęk. Patrzę, jak kierowca wystawia ostatni bagaż, a jego ramiona drżą mu z wysiłku. Niebieska torba jest niemal tak długa, jak Poppy wysoka. Dziewczyna wciąż bacznie go obserwuje, jej stopa niecierpliwie wybija rytm na wyschłej trawie. Mężczyzna odkłada tobół na ziemi, cicho stękając. — Co ty tam masz, mała? Kamienie? — Pudło. — Poppy pochyla się i łapie torbę za uszy, po czym z lekkością zarzuca ją sobie na ramię. Szczerzy w stronę kierowcy zęby w uśmiechu pełnym samozadowolenia. — 18px|tło|link= Młot. Tym samym uśmiechem obdarza mnie i wtem przypomina mi się wyzwanie, jakie rzuciłam im wszystkim, nim wybrałyśmy się na tę wycieczkę: przyjechałyśmy tu integrować się i miło spędzić czas. Skosztować normalności. Poppy kładzie dłoń na rączce zapomnianej przez Jinx torby na kółkach i delikatnie trąca Lulu. — Chodź, Lulu. Namioty same się nie rozstawią — mówi radośnie. Lulu kiwa głową, nucąc pod nosem melodię tylko sobie znanej piosenki. Skacze od dzikiego kwiatka do szyszki, od szyszki do kamyka, podziwiając każdy skarb, który ma do zaoferowania obozowisko, podczas gdy Poppy nie przerywa swego niestrudzonego marszu szlakiem. Autokar odpala ponownie i wjeżdża z powrotem na szosę. Odprowadzam go wzrokiem, póki nie znika za łańcuchem gór i drzew. — Teraz to nie ma już odwrotu, co nie, ? — Odpowiada mi tylko szum sosen poruszanych wiatrem. Powoli się odwracam. Ostatni z przywiezionych włóczykijów dotarł już do połowy szlaku prowadzącego do obozowiska. Miejsce postoju autokaru opustoszało. — Janna? Wreszcie znajduję ją stojącą na zaokrąglonym czubku granitowej skały, głęboko zakopanej w gruncie. Jest odwrócona do mnie plecami. Trzyma dłonie na ramionach. Pasma jej lawendowych włosów falują, poruszane niewidzialnym wiatrem. — Janna? Zrzucam plecak na płacheć trawy i gramolę się tuż obok niej. Na dole, w niewielkiej kotlinie pod nami dostrzegam rojowisko innych obozowiczów i drużyny krzątające się wokół namiotów. Pomiędzy drzewami brokatowo skrzy się Jezioro Lunari. Idę o zakład, że Jinx już do niego wskoczyła. Czuję, jak moja twarz rozkwita w uśmiechu, gdy zastanawiam się, czy zda sobie sprawę, że zbiornik w głównej mierze zasila topniejący śnieg. Janny jednak nie interesuje żadna z tych rzeczy. Jest taka wysoka. Osłaniam oczy przed słońcem i zerkam przez kilka chwil w górę, za wszelką cenę starając się dojrzeć to samo co ona. Widok znów składa się z intensywnie niebieskiego, letniego nieba, acz tym razem urozmaicają go skaliste oblicze i kilka białych chmur. Przekrzywiając się, łokciem ocieram się o ramię Janny. Spogląda na mnie zaskoczona. — O, cześć — mówi, jakbym od pięciu minut wcale obok niej nie sterczała. Uśmiecha się, ale nie potrafię określić, czy to, co ją niepokoiło, wciąż ją martwi. Przenosi wzrok na miejsce, w którym wyrzucił nas autokar. — Gdzie podziała się reszta? — Łał. — Kręcę głową. — Naprawdę wylądowałaś w innym świecie, co? — Z powrotem zerkam na fioletowoszary kontur Góry Targon, obwiedziony ciemną grzywą sosen. Mimo że jest pełnia lata, jej szczyt wciąż pokrywa lodowa czapa. Janna pociera rękami gołe ramiona i ze świstem nabiera powietrza, jakby nagle zrobiło jej się zimno. Chłodu nie czuć wcale a wcale. Czyste niebo i świecące mi niemal w oczy słońce sprawiają, że po raz pierwszy żałuję, że nie poszłam za radą Jinx i do spodenek nie założyłam po prostu stroju kąpielowego. Wachluję sobie twarz obozowym formularzem zgłoszeniowym. — Powinnyśmy ruszać — mówi Janna, a dzięki swym długim nogom schodzi ze skały z taką lekkością, jakby unosiła się w powietrzu. Przygląda mi się, gdy nieforemnie spełzam na ziemię. Spogląda z powrotem w niebo, a uśmiech na jej twarzy blednie. — Zbliża się burza. — Co takiego? — W tej samej chwili staram się podążyć za jej spojrzeniem, ale moja stopa ześlizguje się z wgłębienia pełnego drobnego żwirku po gładkim owalu kamienia. Zawsze to samo, niepotrzebnie robię tyle na raz. Spadam ciężko na pupę w tumanach kurzu, tyłem nogi ocierając się o głaz. — Ała. — Krzywię się, bo szczypie. Tego właśnie było mi potrzeba. Lulu, Poppy i Jinx rozsiane po całym obozowisku. Janna sprawia wrażenie, jakby odleciała na inną planetę. A teraz ich nieustraszoną liderkę pokonają jej dwie własne nogi. — Fantastycznie — mamroczę, zakrywając usta ręką i ocierając twarz z potu. Ożywcza bryza przenika moje mokre włosy na karku. Spoglądam na Jannę; ma w ręce gotowy leczniczy czar. — O nie — mówię, siląc się na uśmiech. — Nic mi się nie stało. Pamiętaj, póki tu jesteśmy, żadnego korzystania z mocy. Wzrusza ramionami. — W takim razie lepiej na siebie uważaj, liderkę mamy tylko jedną — odpowiada. Zerka na mnie, a ja mam pewność, że słyszy grzechoczące w mojej głowie zwątpienie. Gdy się podnoszę, ona wraca na szlak. — Pospieszmy się — woła przez ramię. — Bez ciebie wszystkie będziemy zgubione. Wypuszczam z siebie wstrzymywane powietrze. Tego właśnie się obawiam. |-| Rozdział III= Superpaczka Obozowy stół informacyjny został powleczony ciemnofioletowym materiałem. Leżą na nim sterty różnych skserowanych broszur, które obciążono kamieniami i dużymi szyszkami. Za stołem siedzi o długich, czarnych włosach. Nie, to nie dziewczyna. Wygląda zbyt poważnie na licealistkę i zbyt odjazdowo, by tkwić za zakurzonym stolikiem na wakacyjnym biwaku. To zapewne jedna ze sponsorek z wydziału astronomii. Gdy się do niej zbliżam, kroki , które dotychczas za sobą słyszałam, cichną. Janna właśnie nie do końca subtelnie dała mi do zrozumienia, że z tym muszę poradzić sobie sama. Podchodzę do stolika. Popołudniowe słońce prześwituje pomiędzy wyrośniętymi sosnami pod takim kątem, że smuga słońca razi mnie w oko, gdziekolwiek nie stanę. Silny kontrast pomiędzy światłem a mrokiem sprawia, że ledwie pochwycam wzrokiem sylwetkę osoby siedzącej na wprost mnie, a ona wcale nie stara się wyjść z cienia. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydaje się delikatnie rozbawiona faktem, że nie potrafię znaleźć sobie sensownego miejsca, by zagaić rozmowę. — Cześć — witam się, wyciągając rękę mniej więcej w jej kierunku, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. — Imię. Nie jest to najbardziej przyjazna odezwa na świecie. Poza tym dziewczyna siedzi krok w lewo dalej, niż się spodziewałam. — — odpowiadam, nieco podenerwowana. — Luxana. Moja grupa to... — Mhm... „Gwiezdne Siostry” — przerywa mi. W jej głosie wyczuwam silną nutę szyderczej dezaprobaty. — Jakaż… urocza nazwa. Ciekawe, że zgłaszacie się ostatnie. Liderzy zazwyczaj zjawiają się tu w pierwszej kolejności. — By podkreślić wagę swych słów, wydaje z siebie poirytowane westchnienie. Następuje koniunkcja słońca i planet, toteż nareszcie los zsyła mi odrobinę cienia, bym mogła przyjrzeć się naszej uczelnianej sędzi. Po bliższej analizie stwierdzam, że wolałam ją w wersji tylko dźwiękowej. Dziewczyna wydęła wargi, jakby dopiero co zjadła coś obrzydliwego, ale ma dość manier, by tego nie wypluć. Na szyi zwisa jej smyczka z plakietką, na której idealnie wykaligrafowano imię: Syndra. — Przepraszam — mówię, podejmując jeszcze jedną próbę nawiązania kontaktu. Tym razem staram się sprawiać wrażenie bardziej pewnej siebie. Wiedziałam, że powinnam była kazać wszystkim trzymać się razem. — Zostałam w tyle, by sprawdzić, czy z autokaru wypakowano cały nasz bagaż. Reszta z nas nie mogła się już doczekać, aż dotrze do obozowiska. Czuję, jak ktoś delikatnie kładzie mi na ramieniu opuszki palców; Janna stara się dodać mi otuchy. Zerkam na nią przez ramię. Na jej twarzy, z zasady bijącej spokojem, odmalował się grymas, dedykowany dziewczynie siedzącej za stołem. Przed powrotem do rozmowy jeszcze dwukrotnie omiatam wzrokiem to jedną, to drugą. — Jak widać, wreszcie mamy komplet — stwierdza oschle Janna. — Doskonale — odpowiada Syndra, choć ton jej głosu wskazuje co innego.— Sektor dwadzieścia sześć. Część waszej grupy jest już na miejscu. Nad jeziorem natomiast kręci się taka jedna hałaśliwa. Rozumiem, że to od was. . Fantastycznie. Syndra pochyla się i bierze do ręki parę kolorowych ulotek. Gdy nie przyznaję się od razu do tego, że to ja ponoszę odpowiedzialność za Jinx, zamiera i na mnie spogląda. — Proponuję, no wiecie, szybko się z tym uporać — mówi. — Tu macie mapę i harmonogram. Deszcz meteorytów najlepiej zawsze obserwować po północy. Podaje mi rulon kartek. Podejrzliwie mierzy mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów, by wydać na mój temat ostateczny osąd. Ma się rozumieć, nie dorastam oczekiwaniom do pięt. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to na liderów spada obowiązek pilnowania, by grupy nie rozpełzały się po zmroku, prawda? — Tak — odpowiadam piskliwie. Głupio kiwam głową, czując się jak dziecko. Odchrząkuję i staram się wydobyć z siebie głos. — Przyrzekam pilnować grupy. Niemal jak na zawołanie jednym ze szlaków nadciąga czteroosobowa drużyna. To tak, jakby pośrodku obozowiska właśnie zajaśniała supernowa debeściarstwa. Tuż za nią zaczynają snuć się ławice urzeczonych obozowiczów. Wcale im się nie dziwię. Ja również nie potrafię oderwać wzroku. — Proszę, oto zespół, od którego możecie się uczyć — oświadcza dobitnie Syndra. Widzę, jak jej rozgrymaszona mina przeobraża się w uśmiech. — ! — woła dyszkantem. Centralna gwiazda zbliżającej się konstelacji podnosi wzrok. Odgarnia swą perfekcyjną, zaczesaną na bok brzoskwiniową grzywkę z oczu i uśmiecha się. Wysoka, , spokojna z miętowymi lokami i całkiem przystojny oskrzydlają swoją liderkę. Naturalnie grupka posuwa się powoli w naszą stronę, niczym magnes przyciągając po drodze kolejnych adoratorów. Nie dość, że każdy z jej członków sam jeden tryska czystym czaderstwem, to na dodatek razem poruszają się z nadzwyczajną lekkością. To nieuchronne. Zielenieję z zazdrości. — Syndra — wita się Ahri. — Dałaś sobie radę? Brakowało nam cię podczas popołudniowego wypadu. — Musiałam poczekać na spóźnialskie — odpowiada Syndra, zezując na mnie. — Ano — przytakuję. — Przepraszam, to moja wina. — Obracam się do Ahri z uśmiechem na twarzy, wyciągając do niej dłoń. — Cześć! Nazywam się Lux. A ty pewnie... — Ekstra — oznajmia, kładąc pogawędce kres, choć ta w ogóle się jeszcze nie rozpoczęła. Chwilę dłużej, niżby należało, zerka na moją sterczącą w powietrzu tuż przed nią rękę, pozwalając, by wszystkim wokół utknęła w pamięci moja nieporadność. Wreszcie anemicznie ściska ją dłonią o perfekcyjnie pomalowanych paznokciach. — Zauroczona, co nie? Ahri odwraca się ku Syndrze, praktycznie wyłączając mnie z rozmowy. — Jasne — odpowiadam nieco zbyt głośno. — Miło cię poznać. Chyba. Przez obozowisko przetacza się delikatny zefir, a ja obracam się gwałtownie i szukam kierunku, w którym mogłabym się po prostu oddalić, dokądkolwiek, byle nie w stronę stołu informacyjnego. I wtedy właśnie jak wicher wpadam na Jannę. Hałda biwakowych ulotek frunie we wszystkie strony. To tyle z mojego ogarnięcia sytuacji. Znów ląduję na pupie pośród pylących traw. Spoglądam na Jannę. Różnica jest taka, że tym razem moje rozdrażnienie dławi wyraz jej twarzy. Wcześniejszą minę zastąpił na niej pochmurny grymas. Omiatający nas łagodny wietrzyk przeradza się w silniejszy podmuch. — Muszę się przejść — mówi Janna. Nie pyta mnie o zdanie. Nawet nie raczy na mnie spojrzeć. Robi się dziwnie. Do tej pory nigdy nie widziałam jej takiej... takiej wzburzonej. — Zaczekaj — odpowiadam, jednocześnie zbierając broszury i starając się odgarnąć z ust włosy wpychane tam przez wiatr. — Przecież właśnie kazano nam trzymać się razem. Niestety, już za późno. Janna przy wtórze podmuchów zmierza przed siebie skąpanym w półmroku szlakiem. Za sobą, pośród zamierającego wiatru, słyszę śmiech Syndry. Mam nadzieję, że rozbawił ją jakiś dowcipny tekst rzucony przez Ahri. Ośmielam się na krótki rzut okiem przez ramię, ale wtem dosięga mnie spojrzenie brunetki. Patrzy mi w oczy. Uśmiecha się. Odwracam się, skupiając całą uwagę na tym, by poskładać w kupkę kolorowe kartki. Pozwalam, by ścieżka wytyczona przez rozsiane ulotki zaprowadziła mnie tak daleko od tej superpaczki, jak to tylko możliwe. |-| Rozdział IV= Po co komu mapa? Ostatnia broszura, którą znajduję, utknęła w dziupli. Zamiast pochylić się i ją podnieść, postanawiam osunąć się na hałdę sosnowych szyszek i oprzeć się o drzewo. Przede mną lśni jezioro i nagle, wreszcie się zatrzymawszy, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jestem. Podpieram się plecami o chropowatą korę. Wycieczka wcale nie mija tak, jak planowałam. Każda z nas znalazła się gdzie indziej, a o staraniach pracy w grupie nawet nie chce mi się myśleć. Moja twarz nabiega krwią. Coś ściska mi gardło. Światło odbijające się od powierzchni wody przede mną odrobinę się rozmazuje. Czuję, jak w oczach wzbierają mi łzy. Zaczynam przeglądać pakiet zebranych przez siebie ulotek, tylko po to, by wyrwać się z tego nagłego festiwalu biadolenia. — I ani jednej głupiej mapy — wyrażam z jękiem swoją frustrację. — Jak mogę być liderką, skoro nie wiem nawet, dokąd iść? — Phi. Mapy są przereklamowane. — Głos burzy szumiący w tle pogwar obozowiczów w oddali. Podnoszę wzrok. Świetnie. To ten uroczy blondyn z supergwiazdorskiej świty . Szybko staję na nogi i wycieram oczy wierzchem dłoni. — Acz jeśli uważasz, że inaczej koniec, to tak się składa, że mam jedną przy sobie. — Podaje mi delikatnie sponiewieraną przez wiatr mapę obozu. Sektor przeznaczony dla mojej grupy został wyraźnie zakreślony w kółko i oznaczony numerem przez , dostrzegam jej nienaganne pismo. Chłopak uśmiecha się półgębkiem. — Mam talent do znajdowania zgub. Jestem Ezreal. Możesz mi mówić Ez. Kiwam głową, starając się zwalczyć siąkanie nosem. On nadal się uśmiecha. Czyżby ze mną flirtował? Rozglądam się. Ez wyjmuje z kieszeni chusteczkę i podaje ją mnie. — Dzięki — bąkam skrępowana. Jego oczy wydają się wyjątkowo niebieskie nawet w cieniu sosen. — Czy mógłbyś pomóc mi znaleźć mój zespół? — Wskazuję na otaczający nas las. Nie licząc nas obojga, w tym zakątku obozowiska nie ma ani żywej duszy. — Wygląda na to, że prócz mnie i ciebie wszyscy się zgubili. — Doskonały pomysł. — Ręką odgarnia z oczu kosmyk jasnych włosów i z ukłonem godnym dżentelmena przedstawia mi drogę powrotną na szlak. — Masz na imię , prawda? To od światła? — Ano — przyznaję, kiwając głową. Gdyby tylko wiedział… — Moja mama miała bzika na lampek na biurko. — Czuję, jak wraca mi dziarska pewność siebie, ta sama, na którą stale narzeka , gdyż działa jej na nerwy. Zerkam na niego i spostrzegam, że jego zawadiacki uśmiech znika na ułamek sekundy. Nie potrafi stwierdzić, czy się z nim droczę, czy nie. Nadchodzi pora, bym to ja się uśmiechnęła. Czy z takim wyszczerzem aby nie przesadzam? — Żartowałam — przyznaję. — W porzo, lampy są spoko — stwierdza, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa ulga. — Choć to nie do końca mój ulubiony rodzaj światła. — Masz ulubiony rodzaj światła? Serio? — A ty nie? — Na jego twarzy znów gości szelmowski uśmiech. Wąska ścieżka, którą zmierzamy, nieopodal łączy się z szerszym szlakiem wiodącym od jeziora ku centrum obozowiska. — Zdradzisz mi jaki czy powinnam zgadywać? — To głupie, ale powoli całkowicie zapominam o tym, jak jeszcze kilka minut temu się nad sobą użalałam. Po raz pierwszy od chwili przyjazdu na biwak o nic się nie martwię, nawet o to, że potknę się o własne nogi. Lecz wtem oto wyłania się Jinx. Jej twarz zdobią figlarny wyszczerz i strąki włosów posklejanych po kąpieli w jeziorze. Mina jej tężeje, gdy na trakt z półmroku wstępuje Ez. — Elo, Lux. Znalazłaś sobie nowego przyjaciela? — Jinx klepie mnie po plecach, a ja, spłoszona, wracam do rzeczywistości i niemalże duszę się własnym językiem, starając się wydukać z siebie odpowiedź. — Jinx, to jest Ez — wykrztuszam, próbując złapać oddech. — Ez, to Jinx. Ezreal wyciąga do niej dłoń. Jinx przyjmuje wyzwanie i ściska ją z całych sił, miażdżąc mu palce i potrząsając ręką tak gwałtownie, jakby próbowała się z nim siłować, tylko że w pionie. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Ez przyjmuje owo żenujące powitanie ze stoickim spokojem. Jinx szarpie go, by się przysunął. — Jakie właściwie masz zamiary względem naszej Lux, jeśli wolno mi spytać? — mówi złowieszczym szeptem, który każde z nas doskonale słyszy. Czuję, jak twarz różowieje mi bardziej niż włosy. — My... my tylko... — gęga Ez. — Rozmawialiśmy tylko o ulubionym rodzaju światła. Czy... Czy masz swój ulubiony? Nieźle się wybroniłeś, Ez. Jeśli istnieje coś, co może odwrócić uwagę Jinx, to rozmowa o niej samej. — Och, banalne pytanie — stwierdza Jinx. Poluźnia trochę chwyt i puszcza dłoń Eza. Chłopak ściska i prostuje palce, dwukrotnie sprawdzając, czy są całe. — Naprawdę? — dopytuję, zaskoczona. — Masz ulubiony rodzaj światła? Jinx odwraca się do mnie. — To chyba oczywiste. A ty nie? Ezreal wzrusza ramionami. Na jego twarzy znów gości zawadiacki uśmiech. — Ezrealu, wszystko gra? — pyta ktoś ze spokojem. Niby troje to już tłok. Ścieżką prowadzącą z gór do centrum obozowiska, wciąż w pewnej odległości od nas, kroczy wysoka rudowłosa , gwiazda numer dwa w fantastycznej konstelacji Ahri. Nie wygląda na to, by cieszył ją czyjkolwiek widok. A już na pewno nie Jinx. — Gra i buczy, Sarah — odpowiada Ezreal, starając się nieco zdławić nieukrywaną pogardę rudowłosej. — Cześć! Nazywam się Lux. — Wycieram rękę w spodenki i wyciągam ją na powitanie. Dziewczyna spogląda na mnie, mrużąc oczy, a ja nagle czuję się jak preparat pod mikroskopem. A przecież, rzecz jasna, gdy ogarnia mnie zdenerwowanie, buzia mi się nie zamyka. Słowa zaczynają wylewać się ze mnie, jakby ktoś zapomniał zakręcić kurek. — Eee, wiesz, bardzo miło cię poznać, Sarah. Twoje włosy mają ekstra kolor! Mnie chyba nie byłoby do twarzy w czerwieni, ale tobie… Łał! — Miss Fortune — przerywa mi. — „Sarah” mogą mówić mi tylko przyjaciele. — Wnosząc po wyrazie jej twarzy, nie zaliczam się do tej kategorii. — Och, oczywiście. Ja jestem Lux. Już się chyba przedstawiłam, prawda? Zamierzałam poszukać przekąsek dla mojej drużyny i chyba trochę się zgubiłam. — Przeglądam tkwiące w mojej ręce ulotki, by przypomnieć sobie szczegóły, które widziałam na nich jeszcze kilka chwil temu. — Właśnie, przekąski dla drużyn dostępne są w namiocie świetlicowym. Zdaje się, że chodzi o ciastka z czekoladą i... i... pomarańcze. — Nie znoszę pomarańczy — oznajmia oschle Miss Fortune i spogląda na Ezreala. — Ahri prosi, byśmy obeszli teren biwaku, zanim na dobre się ściemni. Ezreal żartobliwie jej salutuje. — Tak jest, pani kapitan. Miss Fortune przewraca oczami i kontynuuje swą wędrówkę w stronę obozu. Jinx ciągnie mnie w przeciwnym kierunku. centruj|500px — Złapiemy się później, Lux — mówi Ezreal i uderza w pogoń za koleżanką. Nie potrafię się powstrzymać. — No i nie zdradziłeś mi swego ulubionego rodzaju światła! — wołam za nim. Zatrzymuje się, niedbałym ruchem odgarnia włosy z oczu i składa ręce w trąbkę. — To światło gwiazd! — oznajmia głośno. Nawet z takiej odległości nie sposób nie dostrzec, jak uśmiecha się półgębkiem. Odwraca się i dogania Miss Fortune. — Och — wzdycha zamyślona Jinx. — Byłam przekonana, że jest fanem światła tęczy. Tym razem to ja przewracam oczami. Daję jej lekkiego kuksańca w ramię. — Chodź, poszukamy tych ciastek. |-| Rozdział V= Historie o duchach Gdy wracamy z do obozowiska, powoli zapada zmrok. Sądząc po ostentacyjnych ruchach , sięgającej po sąg drewna na opał, stwierdzam, że nie jest zadowolona. Jinx donośnie pochrupuje kolejne ciastko, obwieszczając tym samym nasze przybycie. — Nie spieszyłyście się — gdera Poppy, po czym podnosi kolejne polano, by porąbać je na mniejsze kawałki. — O, wreszcie jesteście! — Lulu gwałtownie podnosi się ze sterty bierwion i pędzi, by mnie przytulić. Przynajmniej ktoś się ucieszył na nasz widok. — Nie pękaj, Bam Bam. — Jinx zamaszyście kładzie na naszym stoliku piknikowym torbę z owocami. — Przyniosłam pomarańcze i ciasteczka. — Zerka jeszcze raz do środka i wyjmuje ostatnie ocalałe ciastko. — To znaczy pomarańcze i jedno ciasteczko. Przełamuje je na pół, jedną część oddając Lulu, a drugą zachowując dla siebie. — Masz, lilipucie, i nie gadaj, że się nie dzielę — mówi. spogląda na Jinx i uśmiecha się. Poppy wydaje z siebie burknięcie. — No dobra — przyznaje Jinx — ale tylko dlatego, że jesteś bardziej poryta ode mnie. — Sprezentowuje Lulu także drugą połówkę ciastka. — I żeby Poppy musiała obejść się smakiem — dodaje scenicznym szeptem. — Ej, czy nie powinnyśmy czasem czegoś tu podpalić? — Chciałaś powiedzieć: rozpalić. Rozpalić ognisko — odpowiadam. — Ta, właśnie. — Jinx sięga do swej przepastnej torby spod znaku gwiazd i giwer. Dobiega mnie pisk 18px|tło|link= Kuro i charakterystyczny dźwięk odciąganego kurka. — Co to, to nie. — Kręcę głową. — Żadnych popisów mocy. — Psujesz całą zabawę. — Jinx przewraca oczami. Poppy parska śmiechem pomiędzy jednym machnięciem siekierką a następnym. pochyla się nad paleniskiem z zapaloną zapałką i naręczem suchego, sosnowego chrustu. Po kilku chwilach igły zajmują się ogniem. Ponad żarem unosi się wąska smuga dymu. Janna delikatnie dmucha w serce ogniska i wsuwa do środka grubszy patyk, by dokarmić płomień. Gorejący pośrodku paleniska stosik nakrywa wigwamem z drewna, a następnie posyła Jinx uśmiech samozadowolenia. — I to wcale nie było na skróty? — Jinx rzuca puste opakowanie po ciastkach na stół, wzdychając przy tym melodramatycznie, i zaczyna rozglądać się za jakimś patykiem. — Mniejsza o to. Przywiozłyśmy pianki? Poppy układa równo porąbane polana w stosik tuż przy Jannie. — Akurat ty chyba nie wzięłaś ze sobą nic ponadto. — A, no przecież! — woła niespodziewanie Jinx, wszystko sobie przypominając. Odnajduje porzuconą przez siebie torbę i wyjmuje z niej paczkę pianek, a potem nadziewa cztery z nich na długi, cienki patyk. — Ręcznik też zabrałam, Mała. Nie jestem aż tak nieodpowiedzialna. Moszczę się na pieńku w pobliżu Janny. Zdaje się, że humor nieco jej się poprawił. — Wszystko w porządku? — pytam. Kiwa głową. — Musiałam chyba po prostu trochę odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Wskazuję otaczające nas drzewa i uśmiecham się do niej. — Wobec tego chyba wybrałyśmy sobie dobre miejsce. Janna potakuje na znak zgody, acz nie podziela mojego entuzjazmu. Zanim udaje mi się zadać jej kolejne pytanie, Lulu otrzepuje dłonie z okruszków ciastka i wspina się na hałdę, siadając tuż obok Janny. — Opowiedz nam jakąś historię, Janno — prosi. — Ależ ja w sumie nie znam żadnych historii, Lulu. — A o duchach, Janno? — podpuszcza ją Jinx. — Masz swoje lata. Na pewno znasz niejednego ducha, prawda? Janna zerka na Jinx, unosząc lawendową brew. — Proszę? — nalega Lulu. Janna bierze głęboki oddech. Wygląda na to, że dzisiejszego wieczoru niczego nie da się Lulu odmówić. — Niech będzie — stwierdza Janna. — Dawno, dawno temu świeciło sobie samotne światełko, które musiało samo stawiać czoła ciemności. — Czy to była 18px|tło|link= Pierwsza Gwiazda? — dopytuje Lulu. Janna kiwa głową. — Owszem. Na samym początku Pierwszej Gwieździe doskwierała samotność. Po pewnym czasie stwierdziła, że nie chce być dłużej sama, dlatego zgromadziła cały swój gwiezdny blask i rozproszyła go po niebie. — Janna delikatnie macha ręką w stronę nieba, wskazując na utkany z gwiazd kobierzec wysoko nad nami. — I tak właśnie powstałyśmy — mówi z dumą Lulu. — Wy. Ja. Zwierzęta i drzewa. Nawet Jinx — dodaje z uśmiechem. — Każdy nosi w sobie cząstkę tego światła. To bardzo potężna moc i Pierwsza Gwiazda wiedziała, że należy chronić ją przed mrokiem. Mówi się, że pierwotnie naznaczone Czarodziejki Gwiazd były bardzo silne i przepełnione światłem. — Nieco ścisza głos. — Lecz ci, w których płonie jasny ogień, szybko się spalają. — Czy to nie po to tutaj jesteśmy? — dopytuje Poppy, skołowana. — Obrona światła Pierwszej Gwiazdy to nasz obowiązek. — Istotnie — zgadza się Janna. Spogląda na mnie. — Lecz to coś więcej niż tylko obowiązek. To nasze przeznaczenie. A przeznaczono nam bronić światła razem. Pierwsza Gwiazda wiedziała, jakie to ciężkie brać za coś odpowiedzialność bez zupełnie niczyjej pomocy. — A czy zdarzyło się, by ktokolwiek postanowił, że nie chce się dostosować? No wiesz, że stanie na przekór tej całej drace z przeznaczeniem? — Jinx popycha kijkiem z piankami jedną z płonących szczap, strącając parę żarzących się paprochów. Ogarnia mnie zaskoczenie. Przez myśl by mi nie przeszło, że zwróci uwagę na cokolwiek prócz piekących się kulek cukru. — Pewnego razu narodziła się Czarodziejka Gwiazd, która postanowiła, że ma dość tego cyklu. Nie chciała powrócić do gwiezdnego światła. Pragnęła po prostu pozostać sobą i żyć dalej. — No to teraz zamieniam się w słuch — stwierdza Jinx, zwracając się twarzą ku Jannie. — Podobno jako pierwsza zaistniała w galaktyce pełnej mroku — ciągnie dalej Janna. — Czy tak jak my znalazła swoje siostry? — pyta Lulu. — Och, oczywicie — odpowiada Janna. — A ponieważ jej kąt wszechświata ogarnęła gęsta ciemność, siostry znaczyły dla niej naprawdę wiele. Przez jakiś czas były szczęśliwe. A ona była szczęśliwa z nimi. Wtem pewnego dnia doszło do bitwy. Nadeszło potworne zło, szaleńcze i przerażające. Podczas walki z nim Czarodziejka straciła siostry i pogrążyła się w wielkim smutku. — Ja też bym się pogrążyła w smutku — szlocha Lulu. — I ja również, Lulu — odpowiada Janna, obejmując ją. — Legenda głosi jednak, że jej smutek nie trwał długo, że Czarodziejkę ogarnęła złość i że odwróciła się od światła Pierwszej Gwiazdy. Ponoć podążyła za złem aż do jego źródeł, licząc na to, że znajdzie sposób na to, by los się odwrócił. Lulu się wzdryga i tuli bardziej do Janny. — Czy ona wciąż żyje? — pyta Poppy. — Nie wiem — stwierdza po namyśle Janna. — Jeśli tak, musiałaby jaśnieć całkiem starym światłem. — Starszym niż twoje, Janno? — nabija się Jinx. — Tak — mówi Janna, odpłacając jej pięknym za nadobne. — Starszym niż moje. Lulu ziewa. — Czy to była prawdziwa historia? — pyta. — Sama już nie mam pewności, Lulu — przyznaje półgłosem Janna. Zrobiło się cicho. Słychać jedynie trzaski ogniska, a wokół nas maluje się czerń nocy. Postanawiam przerwać tę ciszę. — Cóż, deszcz meteorytów zaczyna się za mniej więcej cztery godziny. W międzyczasie chyba powinnyśmy spróbować się chociaż zdrzemnąć — rzucam myśl. Janna pomaga wstać sennej Lulu i powoli odprowadza ją w stronę jednego z obu namiotów. Idę w jej ślady, ale zatrzymuje mnie Poppy. Wskazuje mi palcem drugi namiot, po czym wyprzedza Jannę, by przygotować miejsce do spania. — Śpisz z Jinx — tłumaczy szeptem. — Pamiętaj, że chrapie. Dobranoc. — Słyszałam cię, Kruszyno — oznajmia Jinx, wpychając sobie do ust kolejną garść pianek. — Spokojnie — dodaje Janna, pomagając Lulu odnaleźć się w namiocie. — Zajmę się nią. Uśmiecham się i łapię wiadro z wodą, by ugasić ogień. Spoglądam w niebo. Lśni na nim więcej gwiazd, niżbym była w stanie zliczyć. Jest ich tak wiele. Może niektóre to inne Czarodziejki Gwiazd. Takie jak my. Poczułabym się raźniej, wiedząc, że możemy polegać na kimś jeszcze. Potrząsam głową, rozwiewając wszelkie nadzieje, i wylewam wodę na ognisko. Polana skwierczą i parują, a żarzący się popiół natychmiast szarzeje, pozostawiając mnie samą pośród mroku nocy. Pakuję się do pogrążonego w ciemności namiotu. Jinx zaczęła już swój jazgotliwy koncert chrapania. Słyszę, jak nieopodal zniesmaczona Poppy cmoka ustami. Może i nie nacieszymy się ciszą i spokojem, ale jesteśmy tu razem. W sklepieniu namiotu dostrzegam cztery otwory. Widać przez nie niebo. Próbuję policzyć gwiazdy po drugiej stronie wszechświata. Nie udaje mi się dobrnąć nawet do dziesięciu. Ogarnia mnie sen. |-| Rozdział VI= Sen powraca Ciemność wydaje się identyczna, lecz tym razem sen jest przerażająco inny. Nie tylko ja tkwię na samym dnie studni samotności, leżymy tam wszystkie. , , i . Wszystkie zgubiłyśmy się w mroku. Ich łagodny spokój zastąpiła panika. Słyszę każdy z ich stłumionych głosów, zagłuszających się nawzajem. Błagają mnie, bym je stąd wyciągnęła. Nad nami, bardzo, bardzo wysoko, dostrzegam gwiazdy, lecz można by je policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Ich światło mryga, jeszcze trochę i całkowicie zgasną. One również mnie wołają, ale nie daję rady ich dosięgnąć. Nie mogę się poruszyć. Z góry spada na mnie rozżarzony popiół. Błyszczy się, zsuwając pomiędzy moimi palcami. Zanim jego nikłe światło ginie na dobre, zdaję sobie sprawę, czego był wcześniej częścią. 18px|tło|link= Emblematów Czarodziejek Gwiazd. Teraz strzaskanych i zniszczonych. Prosto w pierś zdziela mnie niewidzialny ciężar, całkowicie pozbawiając mnie tchu i strącając jeszcze niżej. Światło gwiazd nad moją głową szarzeje coraz bardziej, oddalając się ode mnie. Straszliwy balast to podnosi się, to opada, szarpie mną, lecz ramiona i nogi mam jak z ołowiu. Jestem odrętwiała, unieruchomiona w ciemności. Ciężar przestaje po mnie skakać. Osuwam się w mroczną topiel. — To nie ma sensu — mówi Poppy głosem, w którym zarazem pobrzmiewają rozdrażnienie i zrezygnowanie. Odnoszę wrażenie, że znalazła się gdzieś bliżej mnie, ale nadal nie mogę jej dotknąć. — Czekaj. Pokażę ci, jak to się robi, Robaczku. Dobiega mnie zgrzyt metalu i plusk jakiejś cieczy. Gdy zostaję oblana zimną wodą, zupełnie tracę oddech. Topię się. Tym razem dosłownie się topię. Prycham i mrugam oczami. Otwieram je. To wszystko był tylko sen. Powiedzmy. Ciężar na mej piersi przybrał postać Poppy. Nad nami stoi Jinx, trzymając w ręce pustą manierkę. — No proszę, nasza nieustraszona liderka wreszcie się obudziła. — No ej, czy to naprawdę było konieczne? — Wycieram oczy i staram się osuszyć śpiwór za pomocą zapasowej bluzy. — Lulu zniknęła — tłumaczy prędko Poppy. Natychmiast wstaję na proste nogi, gramolę się z namiotu i zakładam buty. Uchylam klapę od namiotu Lulu. Jej śpiwór jest pusty. Tak jak i Janny. — Janna nawet nie wzięła ze sobą laski, którą jej wystrugałam — oznajmia Jinx, a w jej głosie wyczuwam autentyczne zaniepokojenie. — Co, jeśli staruszka się przewróci i nie będzie mogła podnieść się o własnych siłach? Tak źle nie było nawet w moim śnie. — Bez ciebie ich nie znajdziemy — nalega Poppy. — Sama powiedziałaś, że mamy obowiązek trzymać się razem. — Ja tam chciałam tylko oblać cię całą manierką wody i sprawdzić, co się stanie — zauważa Jinx. Z jej tonu można by wywnioskować, że cała sytuacja wcale jej nie rusza, ale mina podpowiada co innego. — Możemy już iść? — Poppy ciągnie mnie za rękę. Na poduszce Janny spoczywa obrazek nas wszystkich na łące, namalowany przez Lulu. Każda z nas spogląda w niebo. „Nowe gwiazdy”. Tak mówiła. Gdy rzucam okiem na malunek, coś ściska mnie w dołku. Świetliki. Jaśnieją czernią i zielenią, otaczają nas wszystkie. Mam co do tego bardzo złe przeczucia. Spoglądam na Poppy i Jinx. Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio ich twarze przyjęły ten sam wyraz. Wyraźnie odmalowuje się na nich niepokój. Same latarki nam dziś w nocy nie wystarczą. — Poppy, łap za 18px|tło|link= młot. Jinx, obudź tło|18px|link= Shiro i 18px|tło|link= Kuro — mówię. — Czas chwycić za większy kaliber. |-| Rozdział VII= Deszcz gwiazd Moja 18px|tło|link= różdżka emituje niewymownie lepsze światło niż latarka, ale jej blask nijak nie potrafi ukoić tłukącego się we mnie serca. Zatrzymuję się w biegu, by z bliska przyjrzeć się mapie obozowiska, którą ściskam w drugiej ręce. Niestety, najwyraźniej znalazła sobie gniazdko gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Zaszłyśmy już daleko poza granice biwaku. — W pobliżu jest polana — mówię. — Z powodu skalnego osuwiska nie można się na nią dostać z terenu obozu. — Założę się, że stamtąd z łatwością da się powitać nowe gwiazdy — sapie ; trucht po wzniesieniu bardziej niż trochę dał się jej we znaki. — Głupie ciastka. zaciska palce na swoim 18px|tło|link= młocie. — Chodźmy. Odstępy pomiędzy drzewami stają się coraz większe, aż wreszcie przed nami rozpościera się szeroka łąka. Biorę głęboki wdech. Jinx wydaje z siebie przeciągły gwizd. Tu jest przepięknie. Unosząca się przy gruncie mgiełka przypomina eteryczne prześcieradło rozciągnięte ponad całym terenem. Bielunie pochylają się nad dzikimi różyczkami. Nad mleczną kołdrą wystają i zwieszają się arkady drobnych, niebieskich kwiatów. Białe granitowe głazy lśnią w srebrnym świetle księżyca i znaczą pogrążoną w mroku łąkę niczym pole kamiennych gwiazd. Niebo właśnie rozbłyska deszczem meteorytów. Pośrodku tego wszystkiego, na kocu piknikowym w czerwono-białą kratę, siedzi nasza mała, zielonowłosa Lulu. Nawet przyniosła sobie pomarańcze. — Och, dzięki niech będą 18px|tło|link= Pierwszej Gwieździe. Przyszła tu. — Delikatny zefir mąci mgłę, przeganiając jej część. Zza rosnącej przy nas wysokiej sosny wyłania się . Wygląda na to, że dotarła tutaj z zupełnie innego kąta obozowiska. O dziwo jej także odrobinę brak tchu. — ! — Lulu staje na równe nogi. Nie potrafię się powstrzymać. Biegnę do niej. Biegnę tak szybko, że zaczyna trząść się ziemia. Nie, chwileczkę... Mimo że przystaję, polaną wciąż targają wstrząsy. Tuż pod powierzchnią mgły zaczyna lśnić zielonkawa czerń przywodząca na myśl żyły bardzo chorego człowieka. Jej pulsowanie zbiega się w czasie z wibracjami. — Lulu... — Ledwie słyszę samą siebie sponad niskiego gruchotu poruszających się pod nami skał. — Nie jesteśmy tu same. Wkrótce przybędą nowe gwiazdy, Lux. — W spojrzeniu Lulu przestała skrywać się niewinność. Bierze mnie za rękę. — Widziałam je we śnie. Choć stoi tuż obok, mam wrażenie, że jej głos dobiega z naprawdę bardzo daleka. Zupełnie jakbyśmy nadal tkwiły w moim sennym koszmarze. Jinx, Poppy i Janna ustawiają się wokół łąki. Ziemia pod moimi nogami dźwiga się. — Cofnijcie się! — krzyczę. Ostrzeżenie pada za późno. Pęknięcia przeobrażają się w głębokie szczeliny. Mgła zrywa się i wypełza z niej horda czarnych insektów rozmiaru psa, ociekających złowrogim, zielonym światłem. Unoszę trzymaną w ręce różdżkę i odbijam promień Światła Gwiazd w najbliższą kreaturę. Blask dosięga stwora, padając na miejsce pod uskrzydloną skorupą. Istota eksploduje w obrzydliwej chmurze lśniącej, zielonej mazi. — Na Światło Gwiazd — szepczę. — One mają skrzydła... One mają skrzydła! — krzyczę do reszty. — Nie możemy pozwolić, by doleciały do biwaku! — Jupi! — Znad pola walki słyszę okrzyk radości Jinx. — tło|18px|link= Shiro, 18px|tło|link= Kuro, kto dziś pokaże pazur?! — Pociski lecą już do celu, nim jeszcze kończy zdanie. — Dalej, Decho, czas zmiażdżyć parę robali. — Nie musisz mi tego powtarzać, Rakietowa Krejzolko! — odkrzykuje jej Poppy. Widzę, jak Janna unosi się kilka stóp nad łąką. — Trzymaj się, Lulu. — Czuję, jak jej dłoń zaciska się na mojej. Głos Janny odbija się echem wzdłuż całej polany. — Niech rozpęta się wicher! — Poryw wiatru spycha mgłę z łąki. Kilka stworów, uwięzłych w wirujących kłębowiskach powietrza, z gruchnięciem uderza o grube pnie drzew. Gdy tumany mgły znikają, zdaję sobie sprawę, że tych małych paskud jest znacznie więcej, niż myślałam. Ten atak nie przypomina poprzednich. Wdepnęłyśmy po same pachy. — Patrzcie, to nowe gwiazdy! — krzyczy Lulu. Niebo rozświetla pięć smug światła. Pędzą prosto na nas. Śledzę wzrokiem tor ich lotu, gdy zbliżają się do ziemi. Wreszcie rozpadają się na części i padają na łąkę, dobijając na nią w doskonałym unisono na piątkę. Kilka stworzeń wybucha w wyniku owego gwałtownego lądowania. Gdy pył i maź opadają na trawę, okazuje się, że o mały włos nie zbieram szczęki z ziemi. To i jej świta. , , , a nawet ta spokojna, miętowowłosa . centruj|500px — Jesteś ?! — krzyczę. — I wy też? — Odgłosy walki zagłuszają moje słowa. Poza tym wszyscy słuchają Ahri. — Czas zabłysnąć, dziewczyny — mówi. Sam jej uśmiech mógłby rozświetlić całą łąkę. — To samo tyczy się ciebie, Ezreal. Poruszają się z precyzją dobrze nastrojonej maszyny. Miss Fortune unosi błyszczący, biały pistolet i oddaje pierwszy strzał. Pocisk przebija na wylot jednego stwora i dosięga drugiego. Jej twarz rozkwita w uśmiechu, pierwszym, jaki kiedykolwiek u niej widziałam. Stawiam wszystkie swoje szczęśliwe gwiazdy, że to nie mój widok ją tak ucieszył. Ahri i Ezreal zamienili się w smugi światła, pędzące w tę i we w tę po polu bitwy. Stwory zupełnie za nimi nie nadążają. Ahri chichocząc, przesyła buziaka pewnemu z większych potworów, a jego twarz przybiera jeszcze głupszy wyraz niż wcześniej. Stwór zaczyna powoli kroczyć w stronę bawiącej się świecącymi kulami dziewczyny. Jej śmiech cichnie gwałtownie, gdy Ahri posyła jedną z kul lotem koszącym w stronę kreatury, zmieniając ją w kałużę ciemnej mazi. Syndra trzyma się trochę z boku, lecz tylko przez moment – po chwili wkracza na pole bitwy, dzierżąc w dłoniach własny zestaw 18px|tło|link= trzech kul. Pojawiające się na nich maniakalne uśmiechy mogłyby skłonić do ucieczki nawet Kuro i Shiro. Stojąca w epicentrum dziewczyna o miętowozielonych włosach unosi w powietrze swój kostur, łącząc się z mocą Światła Gwiazd. Patrzę na nią i czuję, jak szaleńczo bijące we mnie serce uspokaja się, a oddech staje się łatwiejszy. Kula Ahri dosięga bez trudu ostatniego stwora, rozbryzgując go na kawałki. Na ziemię spada deszcz odłamków owadopodobnego egzoszkieletu i bioluminescencyjnej brei. Bitwa skończyła się prawie natychmiast po przybyciu drugiej drużyny. Ahri zbiera swoje kule, pocierając palcami o palce i z dezaprobatą przyglądając się pokrywającej je mazi. Syndra podrzuca ciemnofioletowe chowańce, unosząc się nad bałaganem w całej swej wyniosłości. — Bułka z masłem, co, Soraka? — rzuca Ezreal, mrugając do najspokojniejszej z dziewczyn. — Dzięki za wsparcie. Soraka entuzjastycznie kiwa głową, patrząc na niego z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy. Wyraźnie zadowolony z jej reakcji Ez uśmiecha się w moim kierunku. Jego skrzydlaty 18px|tło|link= chowaniec skrywa się w jego rękawicy. Miss Fortune zdmuchuje smużkę dymu ze swoich bliźniaczych pistoletów i ignoruje całe towarzystwo. Swobodną atmosferę przerywa głuche dudnienie. Nie zdążyłabym doliczyć do dwóch, gdy przede mną pęka ziemia, posyłając mnie w tył. Uderzam głową o wystający korzeń. — Au. — Potrząsam głową, próbując pozbyć się metalicznego pisku, który zagnieździł się pomiędzy moimi uszami. Zastygam jednak, gdy na moich oczach polana zaczyna leciutko falować, jak gdyby dookoła mnie zakrzywiały się czas i przestrzeń. Zielona poświata wróciła, wyraźniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. — Lulu! Jinx! — Podnoszę wzrok w poszukiwaniu koleżanek, lecz moim oczom ukazuje się jedynie nieforemny pancerz kosmicznego robala wielkości dwóch słoni, wyłaniającego się powoli z największej wyrwy w polanie. Czuję drganie gruntu pod nogami. Przede mną pojawia się smuga światła. Obleczona w białą, opancerzoną rękawicę dłoń łapie mnie za rękę w chwili, gdy ziemia zaczyna usuwać mi się spod stóp. To Ez. — Mówiłem, że złapiemy się później. — Jego głos niknie w otaczającym nas chaosie. — To międzywymiarowe paskudztwo samo się nie rozwali. — Świat dosłownie się rozpada, a on wciąż się uśmiecha. — Gotowa, Gwiazdeczko? Kiwam głową. Gotowa tak, jak to tylko możliwe. Podnosi mnie i wyrzuca wysoko w powietrze, ponad górującego nad pobojowiskiem potwora. Z tego miejsca widzę wszystko jak na dłoni. Janna i Soraka wspólnie powstrzymują kolejną falę małych demonów, wypełzających z mniejszych wyrw w ziemi. Ahri, Miss Fortune i Syndra przebijają się przez szeregi kreatur, by zająć dogodniejszą pozycję przeciwko największemu wrogowi. Ląduję obok Lulu, starającej się uniknąć ciosów wielu odnóży monstrum, podczas gdy 18px|tło|link= Pix skacze od potworka do potworka. Stojące na skraju pola walki Poppy i Jinx wyglądają, jakby się sprzeczały. Ledwo rozróżniam ich słowa, skutecznie zagłuszane przez bitewny zgiełk. — CO mam dla ciebie zrobić?! — krzyczy Jinx. — Rakieta. Wystrzel mnie razem z Rakietą! — odwrzaskuje Poppy. — Poppy! — Jinx rozdziawia usta ze zdumienia. Jej twarz powoli rozświetla szeroki uśmiech. Pochyla się i radośnie ściska w ramionach stojąca naprzeciw niską, niebieskowłosą dziewczynę. — Myślałam, że nigdy nie poprosisz. Chwilę później widzę, jak dosiadająca pocisku Poppy pędzi w stronę rozdziawionej paszczy kreatury. W jej dłoni lśni młot. Wbija go z głośnym trzaskiem w twardą powłokę potwora, który zatacza się od uderzenia. To ten moment. Unoszę różdżkę i napełniam ją Światłem Gwiazd. Stwór wściekle kłapie szczękami, szukając dogodnej ofiary. Wtem dostrzega u swoich stóp Lulu i łapczywie rozdziawia paszczę. Wystrzelony przeze mnie strumień światła uderza w ohydną istotę i przebija jej łeb na wylot. Na pole bitwy tryska paskudna, śmierdząca ciecz. Monstrum skrzeczy i zaczyna się zataczać. Jego targane agonalnymi drgawkami ciężkie, bezwładne kończyny lecą w tył. Dokładnie tam, gdzie stoi Lulu. Rozglądam się naokoło. Nie ma nikogo, kto miałby bliżej. Rzucam się naprzód i wypycham Lulu spod opadającego truchła potwora. Spada na mnie deszcz skrawków czarnego, paskudnego cielska i cuchnącej mazi. A potem oczy przysłania mi ciemność. |-| Epilog= Odrodzenie Światła Pierwsze, co słyszę, to delikatny trzepot płótna. I świergot ptaków. Poruszam palcami – moje dłonie spoczywają na cienkim kocu. Z trudem otwieram oczy. Mrużę je, porażone światłem dnia wpadającym przez cztery małe otwory nade mną. Jestem w moim namiocie. — Uch... Czym... — słowa grzęzną w wysuszonym gardle. Próbuję się podnieść, ale zmieniam zdanie, gdy sufit zaczyna wirować. — ...jestem...? — Na pewno nie trupem — słyszę odpowiedź wypowiedzianą lekkim tonem. Ktoś ciągnie za mój śpiwór, siadając wygodniej. Staram się skupić skołowany wzrok. zakłada za ucho kosmyk brzoskwiniowych włosów. — Mocno wczoraj oberwałaś — mówi. Naraz zaczyna we mnie odżywać wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy. Przypomina źle wyreżyserowany, chaotycznie zmontowany film. Bieg przez las. Polana. Paskudne istoty. . Rozpadająca się wokół mnie rzeczywistość. To wcale nie był zły sen. Siadam wyprostowana, by po chwili pożałować gwałtownego ruchu. Ogarnia mnie wrażenie, jakby mózg chciał wybić się na zewnątrz przez obolałą czaszkę. — A Lulu? Co z...? — Krzywię się z bólu. Pocieram rękami czoło w próbie pozbycia się głuchego dudnienia. — Wszyscy są cali. Wysłałam ich na śniadanie — wyjaśnia. — Dano mi do zrozumienia, że czeka mnie spotkanie z 18px|tło|link= młotem, jeśli nie powiadomię tej o niebieskich włosach, jak tylko się ockniesz. Ahri podnosi stojącą obok niej manierkę i podaje ją mnie. Przyglądam się jej, pociągając łyk zimnej wody. Z tak bliska widzę, że nie może być ode mnie dużo starsza. Tym niemniej dostrzegam w niej coś wyjątkowego. Jest bardziej doświadczona. Bardziej pewna siebie. Zdołała się dowiedzieć, co jeszcze wszechświat może rzucić do walki z nami. Przeznaczenie nie mogło zesłać nam lepszej liderki. Mam co do tego pewność. — Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że dokonałaś słusznego wyboru — mówi. — Ryzykując życiem i interweniując tak, a nie inaczej. — To nic takiego — odpowiadam, uchylając się przed komplementem. — Tak samo postąpiłaby każda z nas. Tak właśnie zachowują się . Jak siostry. Chichocze lekko, lecz wtem na jej twarz wkrada się cień. Mija moment i grymas znika, jego miejsce znów zajmuje nieskalana niczym maska. — Nie jesteśmy żadnymi siostrami — stwierdza cicho, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewa żal. — Tylko obcymi sobie ludźmi, w których odżyły wspomnienia. Podnosi się. — Strefa inwazji została zapieczętowana. Mój zespół wróci do miasta z samego rana. Poczynając od teraz, zajmiemy się każdym problemem, który się pojawi. Ty i twoje koleżanki możecie tu zostać, póki całkowicie nie wrócicie do zdrowia. Nacieszcie się letnim słońcem. A potem nie plączcie nam się pod nogami. — Chwileczkę, to znaczy, że nie będziesz nami dowodzić? — pytam, zdezorientowana. Łupie mi w głowie. — No wiesz, nami wszystkimi. Gdyby zespół powiększył się dwukrotnie, tyle samo urosłybyśmy w siłę. Nasza współpraca przebiegła świetnie zeszłej nocy. — Owszem, prawie dałaś się zabić — wytyka. I tak przestałam słuchać. — Razem możemy stawić czoła dosłownie wszystkiemu. — Nie, — przerywa mi ze stanowczością w głosie. — Razem mamy o wiele więcej do stracenia. I z tymi słowy, całkowicie kończąc temat, Ahri odwraca się do wyjścia. — Czarodziejki Gwiazd stanowią drużynę — rzucam, przełykając gulę, która zalęgła mi się w gardle. Nie zamierzam błagać, ale mogę spróbować przemówić jej do rozsądku. — To nasze przeznaczenie. Ahri zatrzymuje się. Ostrożnie mierzy mnie wzrokiem. Poła namiotu jest odsunięta; promienie słońca omiatają jej oblicze tylko do połowy, reszta tonie w półmroku. — Przeznaczenie? — powtarza, a ja wyczuwam w jej głosie ślad zgorzknienia. — To bardzo brzydkie słowo. Płócienna klapa opada za nią do ziemi. Czuję, jak moje policzki pąsowieją z powodu frustracji. Jest liderką Czarodziejek Gwiazd. Dlaczego nie chce nam przewodzić? Dlaczego zostawia mnie samą? Wpatruję się w szczyt namiotu. Światło wpadające przez cztery otwory odprawia nade mną swój taniec. Wcale nie zostałam sama. Gdzieś tam czekają , Poppy, Lulu i . Ktoś jest im potrzebny. Nie wolno mi machnąć na wszystko ręką, skoro mogą liczyć tylko na mnie. Staję chwiejnie na nogach i kuśtykam ku światłu na zewnątrz. Szkoda czasu, by czekać, aż świat przestanie wirować mi przed oczami. Jinx miała rację. Lato nie będzie trwało wiecznie. |-| Ciekawostki * Historia opowiada o spotkaniu grupy z grupą w obozie pod . ** Obie grupy po raz pierwszy spotykają się z potworami z trybu Inwazja. * Historia jest opowiedziana z punktu widzenia . * Jest to pierwsza opowieść, która rozgrywa się w alternatywnym uniwersum . Zobacz także * Deszcz Gwiazd na Uniwersum League of Legends Kategoria:Opowiadania